Core C: External Network Duke's Center on the Demography of Aging proposes to establish two international innovative networks[unreadable]one on the biodemography of aging and the other on the mathematical and statistical demography of aging. We will establish an INternational INnovative Network on Biodemography (INBio) that will meet in October of each of the five years of this Center grant. Two of the meetings will be at Duke, two at the Max Planck Institute for Demographic Research in Rostock, Germany, and one at Peking University in Beijing, China. We will also establish an INternational INnovative Network on Mathematical and Statistical Demography (INMath) that will meet in April of each of the five years of this Center grant. Two of the meetings will be at Duke, two at the Max Planck Institute for Demographic Research in Rostock, Germany, and one at Peking University in Beijing, China. Each network will be launched with 24 initial members with some coming from Duke and some from around the worid;each network meeting has a tentative program of topics and themes set out in Core C, and at each meeting (lasting for about 3 days) all members of the network will give presentations conceming their research. In addition, all Duke Center members, and some other researchers in the network, will be involved in fostering new researchers (graduate students, post-doc researchers) in the biodemography of aging and in the mathemafical and statistical demography of aging. Twelve invited students will arrive at the network hosting organizations prior to each network meeting. Over a period of 5 days, selected network demographers will give these invited doctoral students and post-doctoral students research seminars. These students will then attend the 3-day network meeting where they can participate in discussions and meet the network participants. The seminar topics that will be covered over each 5-day period are in Core C At the end of 5 years, each network will have given seminars to about 60 students, with some of these students joining the network, and each network will have met formally 5 times, advancing the network's knowledge and promoting collaboration in the areas of biodemographic research on aging and mathematical and statistical demographic research on aging.